This project consists of two parts: (1) application of in vivo somatic cell mutagenesis techniques to explore organ- and tissue-specificity in transplacental carcinogenesis; (2) definition of the role of morphogenic differentiation of the permanent kidney during prenatal and early postnatal life as a determinant of the origin and behavior of tumors induced by perinatal exposure to chemical carcinogens. A soluble factor of approximately 10OK-300K m.w. has been partially purified from pituitary extract that stimulates epithelial differentiation of rat metanephric blastema in the absence of an inductive tissue.